Frantic Rescue
by Nature9000
Summary: Riza's been abducted by the homunculi in a plot for revenge and everyone must band together to save her. When they arrive, they realize they've fallen into a trap. Can they save Riza, or will they all lose their lives in the homunculi's insidious plan.


Frantic Rescue

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.

* * *

-ON THE CLOCK-

Roy, Ed, Havoc, Olivier, Armstrong, Fuery, Falman, Breda, Maria Ross, and Denny Bloch stood in front of the doors of the large chapel, each of them were ready for a battle. Ed had successfully killed Dante, and there were currently six homunculi left. Five of the six were inside the chapel, waiting. Al was fighting Gluttony just a few feet away. Roy clenched his fists and slowly lifted his hand. Riza Hawkeye had been abducted by the remaining homunculi. They were seeking revenge for the death of Dante.

Roy had ordered Ed along for the ride, even though he knew he was going to get Riza out alive, regardless of who was with him. He figured the more distractions for the enemy, the better. Roy snapped his fingers and blew the front doors in, he wasn't going to go a single second more without Riza by his side. It was do or die, he had to win. The group all made their way inside, they were sure there would be several rooms in the chapel, and they just had to find the one that Riza was being held in.

"We will find the Lieutenant, Colonel," Ed said with narrow eyes. Roy nodded and kept a stern face, finding Riza was the only thing on his mind. The group rushed down the hall and stopped as a nail shot out from a door, they peered into the room and saw Lust with a vile smirk on her face. Roy started to snap his fingers to fry her, but stopped when Ed placed his hand on Roy's shoulder. "She's not here, Colonel. We have to keep moving."

"I won't let you pass," Lust said while walking toward them. She closed in on Roy and smiled softly. "Hey there, handsome, would you like to chat?" Roy growled and Major Armstrong swiftly hit Lust with a blast.

"We'll handle him!" Maria shouted as she, Denny and Armstrong surrounded Lust. Lust raised her eyebrow and stared at Maria with a look of disbelief; Maria shrugged and smirked in return. "Looked like a she-male to me…" Roy and the others continued to run and Lust growled as Ross and Bloch started to shoot her. Armstrong performed another alchemy attack and hit Lust.

"They can handle her, right?" Ed asked as he ran beside Roy.

"They're strong, they'll hold her off," Roy responded as he snapped his fingers. A burst of flame hit the doors to a hallway and blew them off the hinges; they looked down and spotted a trail of water seeping beneath them. "Crap, water!" Roy flipped over and pressed his back against a wall as a large amount of water shot out of the hallway, he heaved a breath and stared at the center of the room as the water formed into a humanoid shape.

"It's Sloth," Ed stated while taking a slight step back. Fuery, Falman, and Breda all cocked their guns and stepped in front of the others.

"We'll hold her off," Falman said as the three men started to shoot. "Go on Colonel, find Riza!" Roy nodded and ran down the hall. Ed, Havoc, and Olivier followed after. They continued to run down the hall until the found an open room, in the center of the room, Wrath was waiting for him. His arms were crossed and a huge smirk was on his face.

"Hello there, are you looking for something?" Wrath asked while tilting his head. "What purpose do you have bursting into our hideout?" Roy growled slightly and Olivier drew her sword, she stepped in front of Roy and stared down the homunculus.

"Go on, I'll take it from here," Olivier stated. She knew she could handle Wrath, and Al would be helping out the others, then coming to help her. It wouldn't be a lost cause anyway. Roy, Ed, and Havoc all ran to the right and Wrath charged toward them. Olivier shouted and dashed in his path, she brought her sword down and struck Wrath across the chest. "You will fight me, today."

"Keep going, I think we're getting closer!" Havoc exclaimed. They continued to run down a long hall and stopped halfway when they saw Envy glaring at them. Havoc aimed his assault rifle toward Envy and narrowed his eyes. "Here's where you die, bastard."

"You can't fight this guy, Havoc," Ed said while holding his arm out. He narrowed his eyes and glared at Envy. "I'll take care of this bastard. Roy, go on and get Riza…" Roy nodded and ran off, Havoc followed after him and continued to run in silence until they came to a large room. They saw Riza, chained against a wall; she looked like she was trying to hold in all of her fear.

"Riza, I made it!" Roy exclaimed. He ran toward Riza and stopped when Havoc called out to him.

"Hold on, I don't think we're alone," Havoc stated while walking toward Roy. He narrowed his eyes and shifted them toward a shadowy area.

"I applaud your bravado for making it here," A voice said from the shadows. Riza slowly opened her eyes and looked at Roy, she stared at him with fear in her eyes. Roy kept his gaze toward where the voice came from and raised his eyebrow as Pride stepped out from the shadows. "What do you think, Mustang? Your beloved Lieutenant is attached to the wall, it is unfortunate that we didn't get the girl involved with Elric, but we would have if we could."

"Fuhrer Bradley, how many lies have you been feeding this country?" Roy asked with narrow eyes. Pride laughed and shrugged his shoulders; he glanced over at Riza and swiftly positioned his sword to her throat. Roy's eyes widened briefly and Riza tilted her head up slightly, her body shook with fear.

"We'll let her live if you decide not to do anything with us. You've already killed Dante, so that means we aren't much of a threat anymore, now are we?" Roy growled slightly and glared at Pride, he had to defeat him and get Riza back, but he wasn't sure how he was going to do that at the moment.

"Don't be a coward, get your ass over here and fight _me_." Pride smirked and brought his sword around, he tilted his head and stared at Roy.

"If you're that eager to die, then by all means, come and fight me. I would suggest trying to save your beloved Lieutenant instead of fighting me. We have set a bomb in this chapel, and the entire place is set to blow, taking out every one of us. You have thirty minutes, Colonel Mustang." Roy's eyes widened and Havoc let out a small groan, it would be difficult to do, but they had to try.

"Fine then, I'll get her out of there." Pride chuckled and crossed his arms over; he tilted his head once more and opened his jacket. On his body were several different explosive devices, each set to blow in a set amount of time. "What the hell…"

"That's right, Mustang. Without Dante, we homunculi could care less about our own lives, and each of us have these explosives attached to our bodies. You have just walked right into our trap." Roy's eyes widened considerably at that, he hadn't planned for that. Not only that, but with bombs, a simple attack could set them off.

"Bastard, you would be so cowardly to stoop so low as this? You want to take out your enemies in a suicide attack?" Pride shrugged and stepped closer to Riza, he lifted his hand to the bottom of her shirt, enraging Roy even more. "You better not touch her!"

"Shut up and watch…" Pride lifted her shirt up and revealed a bomb attached to Riza's abdomen, it was set to blow in only twenty minutes. "Do you think you can save your beloved Lieutenant before this one blows?"

"Damn you!" Roy lifted his hand up and Havoc grabbed his wrist.

"Colonel, relax," Havoc said while clenching his teeth. "He knows full well that if you use your flame attack, it's going to set off his bombs. This time, we can't rely on flame alchemy…"

"Damn it." Roy narrowed his eyes and Pride crossed his arms. In a separate area, two loud explosions shook the building. "No!" Roy looked back and Pride let out a loud laugh.

"It looks like two of my fellow homunculi have blown up, I suppose that means your soldiers are out of the battle." Havoc narrowed his eyes and stared at Pride, his pupils were investigating the safe areas to shoot.

"I can hit his head, his arms, and his legs," Havoc said in a quiet voice. "Roy, get Riza off of that, and I'll handle Pride."

"Sorry, but I would like to fight with Mustang." Pride dashed toward Havoc and Roy's eyes grew wide as Pride's blade rushed toward the Lieutenant's neck. Just before impact, another blade clashed with Pride's and bounced him back slightly. "What!" Havoc took a step back and Pride looked over to see Olivier with a wide smirk on her face.

"It seems that kid was a bit weaker than I thought," Olivier said while straightening her body and glaring at Pride. "Pity, our own Fuhrer is a homunculus, _and_ he's involved in a suicide attempt. Those bombs will set off a chain reaction, thus ending your life for good…Well, that sucks."

"How are you still alive? When Wrath exploded, he should have taken you out!"

"Oh, yeah…about that, lets just say I sent him flying at the last second." Pride growled and brought his sword toward Olivier; she dodged and slashed his arm with her blade.

"Mustang, Havoc, get the Lieutenant!" Ed shouted as he ran into the room. "These homunculi are lined with bombs; Envy had the bombs inside him!" Ed looked like he had been hit by the explosion, luckily he may have found a safe place to hide in time.

Ed transmuted his blade and slashed at Pride, he cut Pride's arm and kicked him in the chest. "We'll take care of him!" Roy nodded and rushed over toward Riza, he started to look at her chains and search for anything to free her.

"Roy, just go," Riza said in a quiet voice. "Please, don't stay here…you might die. Get the hell out." Roy lifted his head and looked into her eyes, his brow furrowed and he shook his head.

"Like hell I'm leaving here without you," Roy said in a quick voice. Riza's bomb was set to detonate in fifteen minutes by now, and Roy was afraid to burn the chains. He didn't want to burn Riza, he couldn't do that to her.

"Roy, just go!" Another explosion was heard, this time it came from outside the building, Al had defeated his opponent.

_"Al is a suit of armor, how bad would an explosion be for him?"_ Roy continued to look at Riza's bonds and growled with frustration. He glanced over at Pride and spotted a key hanging from his pocket. _"That key, could that unlock these chains?"_ Havoc fired a gunshot into Pride's head. The homunculus then slashed Havoc's arm with his blade and thrust it toward Olivier. "Havoc, Elric, go for the key on his pocket!"

"Please Roy, just leave me, you're going to die if you don't!" Roy looked at Riza once more and narrowed his eyes, her eyes were pleading and begging him to leave. "Roy…I don't want you to die."

"You think I want you to die? Trust me Riza, I'm going to get you out of here!" A tear left Riza's eye and she shook it off. She had no choice but to trust him, he wasn't going to leave her behind. Roy glanced at the bomb under her shirt and groaned, it would be going off in ten minutes.

"It's futile, you can't win!" Pride exclaimed. He charged toward Roy but was stopped once more by Olivier.

"I'm telling you right now, your fight is with me!" Oliver shouted. She swung her blade and made it clash against his, Havoc fired off a round of bullets and hit Pride in the arms and legs. Ed dashed toward Pride, grabbed the key and ran next to Roy.

"Here," Ed said while holding up the key. Roy smirked and took the item from Ed.

"Thank you, Fullmetal," Roy stated. Another explosion was heard in the building, Roy could only hope his subordinates would be okay. He turned to Riza and began to undo the chains around her. _"The more explosions in this place, the more this place will fall!"_ Upon freeing Riza, he picked her up bridal style and let her place her arms around his neck. "Come on, let's go!"

"I'm right behind you, boss!" Havoc exclaimed as he and Olivier stopped their attacks. They leapt back as Roy snapped his fingers, causing flames to spiral around Pride. "Run!" Roy ran toward the door, the others following in quick pursuit.

As they ran, they had to jump over debris and other obstacles that seemed to be in the way. When they passed the room that Olivier fought Wrath in, they saw that it was nothing but rubble.

"Just how bad did you attack the guy?" Havoc asked while raising his eyebrow.

"Not bad at all," Olivier responded. The group made their way to the room where Sloth was, she was still fighting. Only now, there were more fighters. Al, Armstrong, Maria, Denny, Fuery, Falman, and Breda all looked to be winning. Armstrong hit Sloth with an alchemy blast and everyone ducked behind Al as Sloth exploded.

"Not bad at all, Al," Ed said with a smirk. Al looked over at Ed and chuckled.

"Brother, you made it!" He exclaimed.

"No time, we have to get out of here and find a way to get this bomb off of the Lieutenant!" Everyone else stared at Riza in shock, they understood why Roy was carrying her. She probably wasn't in the condition to walk, plus there may have been a chance that she might set off the bomb.

"Quit talking and keep running!" Roy exclaimed. They each continued to run toward the exit, avoiding a column that started to fall toward the ground. Eventually, the group made their way out of the building, every one of them, safe. Roy took a sigh of relief and set Riza on the ground, he lifted her shirt up slightly and looked at the bomb. "Okay, five minutes left, how are we going to deactivate this?" Everybody surrounded Riza and listened as she let out a groan.

"Would you just leave, I don't want any of you to die over me," Riza stated. The others all rolled their eyes and Riza gave a defeated sigh, she knew they were not going to leave her. It didn't matter how hard she tried to convince them, they cared too much for her.

"Let me take a look at this," Fuery said while kneeling beside Riza. He spotted a cylindrical piece in the center of the bomb, and two screws on either side. With that, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a screwdriver.

"I didn't know you carried a screwdriver with you," Falman stated while raising an eyebrow. Fuery shrugged and started to take out the screws, he then took the cylindrical piece off and saw two wires. Everybody remained silent while Fuery thought about which wire had to be cut, he lifted his hand and gestured for Olivier and Ed to come over.

"I need you to both place your weapons under these wires." They nodded and did as ordered, Fuery closed his eyes and gestured for them to cut the wires. They both pulled their weapons up and sliced through the objects, and nothing happened. "Okay, we're safe, the bomb's been deactivated."

"Please tell me you knew to cut both wires," Roy said while narrowing his eyes. Fuery chuckled nervously and Roy's eyes widened considerably. "You _didn't_ know?"

"Well it was a yes or no kind of choice. With two wires, I figured it would explode if only one was cut." Riza sighed and Roy slowly helped her stand up, the group all smiled at her, happy that she was safe.

"You didn't have to come for me," Riza said in a quiet voice. Roy rolled his eyes and smirked as he pulled Riza into an embrace. He gazed into her eyes and placed his finger underneath her chin.

"Riza, you had to know that I would come for you regardless," Roy replied. "The others came because they were concerned and cared for you, I came merely because…I don't know what I would do without you. You're the woman that I love, I can't live without you. You may have to protect me, but when it comes to you being in danger, I won't hesitate to protect you."

"So, there's no point in me telling you not to do something so stupid like that again, right?"

"Yeah, I'm going to risk my life to save you whenever I feel it is necessary. I promise you that much" Riza smiled softly and Roy slowly brought his lips to hers in a quick and tender kiss. "I love you, and I'll never let you go."

"I love you too." Riza looked over at the homunculi hideout and let out a sigh. "How are we going to explain the Fuhrer's death?"

"I don't know, we'll figure that out. As for right now, let's just be glad that you're alive and get the hell out of this place." Riza nodded and smiled as the place that was her prison exploded with the bombs that it had been lined with. The group all turned away from the fallen chapel and began to make their way toward where the surface would be, each of them thinking about where things would go from that point on.

* * *

There you go, I hope you liked it. I think it may be a tad rushed since I haven't been feeling well when I wrote it, but I'm still pleased with the work. I want to know how you liked it though, so leave a review.


End file.
